1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backlight panels of panel displays, and more particularly, to a light-mixing module having a mask in corner thereof for improvement of uneven light mixture in the corners.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,636, a conventional backlight panel or module is composed of a plurality of illuminants having RGB (red, green, blue) colors and arranged in array on a panel. The illuminants are arranged evenly and their RGB colors are mixed by a light-mixing panel to output a white light source. However, such conventional backlight panel or module is defective because the illuminants of the same color are arranged in a row and rows of illuminants of different colors are arranged alternately, which output enables the user to be implicitly aware of colored light straps, thus incurring uneven light mixture.
A further improvement was made to the above-mentioned prior art, disclosing that the RGB illuminants, each row of which is not in the same color, are alternately arranged on the panel to effect more even light mixture.
Although the aforementioned prior art each employs the arrayal of the RGB illuminants to effect the light mixture, the illuminants located in each corner are surrounded by some illuminants of different colors arranged in a sector of 45 degree, thus failing to be completely mixed with others of different colors to enable any of the corners of the backlight panel to display a weighted color.